Sweet Curse
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: After a potions accident, Harry and Draco swap bodies. While both struggling to survive different lives, will they both find friendship and perhaps, something more?
1. Who we are, and who we want to be

**Title: **Sweet Curse

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings:**

**Warnings: **Slash, swearing and randomness.

**Summary: **After a potions accident, Harry and Draco swap bodies. While both struggling to survive different lives, will they both find friendship and perhaps, something more?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling (:

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a headache and for once, it wasn't caused by his scar. He gave out a long groan and slowly sat up and reached out sleepily for his glasses. He finally found them and put them on, the room coming into focus and frowned when he found all the beds empty.<p>

He looked at the clock on Ron's bedside table and his mouth slowly dropped open in horror.

"SHIT!" He cried and quickly jumped out of bed and began to pull on random pieces of Uniform on and had to take it off again when he mistaken his t-shirts for socks.

Quickly grabbing his books, he rushed down stairs towards the dungeons and looked at his watch.

_9:40 am. _

Snape was going to kill him.

_Shit,shit, shit_, was all he could think of as he ran.

He groaned again and hurriedly kept on running, ignoring the painful stitches that were forming in his sides and he slowed down to a halt when he came up towards the class room door.

He panted for a minute and took a deep breath before knocking on the door two times.

At first, no reply but a cold like voice replied to his knocks. "Enter,"

Harry opened the door and stood in the door way of the potions class room, all eyes upon him.

Snape smirked.

"Ah, the famous Harry Potter arrives at last. I see you're still looking for ways to redeem your fame? Let's see...30 points from Gryffindor for being late. You will sit next to Malfoy this lesson and will copy out chapter 3-5 in your book and will do no potion making today." The Gryffindors groaned at the loss of points as they were badly losing the House Cup this year.

Malfoy and along with the other Slytherins, gave a light snigger before continuing with their potions and Harry looked at Ron at the opposite end of the classroom and glared at him for not waking him up and Ron shrugged before going back to work.

Snape patrolled the classroom every now and then, occasionally making snide remarks at Neville's potion which turned a nasty shade of green and yellow where it was meant to be baby blue. Hermione was trying to help him by whispering tips whenever Snape went out of their distance.

For once, Harry had it easy Malfoy. Malfoy made no usual snide comments, didn't push him or anything that was usually Malfoy behaviour and Harry frowned over it but was quite thankful that Malfoy was being quite today.

Harry took a quick look over at Hermione's table where she was desperately trying to stir Neville's potion clock-wise and adding spiders legs to it before handing the spoon back to Neville to continue with her own potion which was slowly turning light blue. Harry grinned and quickly looked down as he saw Snape passing his way again.

Harry was wondering why Ron or the other boys didn't wake him up this morning when suddenly there was a loud deafening bang and cries of students could be heard and Harry felt a load of mucky green liquid splash all over him and Malfoy.

He saw Malfoy gave a look at disgust as he tried to shake off the liquid and Snape strolled over to Neville who was now hiding under his desk and Snape towered over him, a look of pure anger laid upon his face.

"QUITE! I expected better behaviour from 6th year students such as yourselfs. 10 points from both of your houses for making such a racket and 40 points from Mister Longbottom and 5 from Miss Granger for helping him," He gave her a glare but Hermione stood her ground and glared back. "I want all of you to clean yourselves up with the removing potion on my desk. Potter, Malfoy, take Longbottom to the hospital wing and Neville will serve detention with me after school." Snape said coldly and Harry gave a sharp look at Malfoy before lifting up Neville who was slowly starting to fall unconscious and Malfoy picked him up on the other side and they both dragged him out of the classroom, faintly hearing Snape shouting at the class.

"Stupid mudblood, she should've known not to help Longbottom,"

"Hey that's my friend. If you must know she _is _the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen," Harry glared at the blond as they both heaved Neville towards the hospital wing. The green mucky liquid was soaking into their skin as Malfoy's and Harry's hands quickly brushed against each other.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "As if I haven't noticed. But she should've known Longbottom was going to fail anyway. All he's done this year is explosions during potions class! No offence Neville," Malfoy added, yet not sorry at all. Neville was too sleepy to respond.

"Okay, I admit you do have a point. But that's because Snape terrifies him! And you only like potions because Snape favours your house anyway," Harry glared at him and Malfoy smirked, delighted to see Harry being annoyed.

"Oh my goodness, what happened here? Explain yourselves!" Madame Pomfrey said as she saw them enter the hospital wing. She immediately took Neville to the nearest bed and started to make him comfy.

"Well, explain!" She said angrily and both boys spluttered, quickly blushing and Malfoy turned to Harry to do the story.

"It was a potion's accident. Neville must of added in the wrong ingredients,"

"Any idea what potion it was you were making?" She asked with her hands on hips and looked at the two boys with concern.

"Ageing potion," Malfoy said. "Potter didn't make any because he turned up late for class,"

Madame Pomfrey tutted.

"Thank you for bringing Longbottom up, but you two must go and clean yourselves before that liquid does any damage to you. There's a washroom down there. Hurry now, we haven't got all day,"

The two boys scattered to the other side of the hospital wing and quickly washed themselves. Harry felt relaxed as he felt the cold water splash against his face and he felt his hair get flattened by the water.

He quickly got out, to find Malfoy had already left the hospital wing and he hurriedly went out of the room, saying get well soon to Neville on the way out.

Just as he was about to sit down and carry on with his work, the school bell rang, telling them it was end of the lesson.

He hurriedly packed his stuff away and got out of the classroom before Snape could say another word and headed to History of Magic and Ron and Hermione jogged up behind him.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?"Harry asked Ron.

"We did, but you just slept through our calls so we left you."Ron replied, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Hermione asked him and Ron glared at her.

"We forgot..."

Harry rolled his eyes and the trio entered the classroom and Harry closed his eyes as Professor Binns lectured them about Goblin wars. But Harry nor Malfoy knew what was about to happen to them later that day.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Neville's doing. I do feel quite sorry for him," Hermione said as they were in the Gryffindor common room that night. Harry nodded and sat down in front of the fireplace.<p>

"I can't believe how Snape-"

"_Professor,_" Hermione corrected him firmly.

"How _Professor_ Snape took away all those points from us!I mean, we must of lost about 70 points! We are not going to win the house cup this year," Ron groaned.

Harry shrugged. "You still care about those House points?"

"Of course I do! We can't let Slytherins win again."

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Harry continued to do his Transfiguration homework when he felt pain go through his head, and once again, it was not caused by his scar.

"I'm going to bed. I can't concentrate on this and I have a headache," Harry said slamming his books close and making Ron spill his ink over the table. "Ron, tomorrow, wake me up on time yeah?" Harry asked and Ron grumbled as he tidied the ink away with magic.

His head was on fire by the time he was ready for bed and more pain slowly swept through his body like gasoline on fire and he crashed onto his bed and his eyes slowly closed as he tried to fight the unknown pain.

That night, he dreamt his soul was travelling towards the opposite end of the castle and towards a cold, dark dormitory...

* * *

><p>Harry Potter wasn't the only one having headache, a tall blond haired boy sitting in front of the Slytherin common room fire was also having pain. His head felt like it was fire, only much worse and he found it hard to think and even stay awake and he found it hard to shut out Pansy's constant chatting that was only making his headache worse.<p>

"Draco? Is everything alright?" Pansy asked concerned as she brushed her hand against his. He quickly pulled it back and stood up quickly, yet regretted it when he saw red stars appearing.

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed," He swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way upstairs, wondering why his head was hurting so badly.

He wondered if it was side affects from the potion and he felt a rush of dread go through him. He better not of caught any illness otherwise Longbottom would be dead. He growled and pulled on his nightclothes before slipping underneath the warm green sheets. He felt his eyelids close and with a heavy sigh, he went to sleep and he dreamt his soul was flying towards the Gryffindor dormitory.


	2. Know your Enemy

**Title: **Sweet Curse

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Slash, swearing and randomness.

**Summary: **After a potions accident, Harry and Draco swap bodies. While both struggling to survive different lives, will they both find friendship and perhaps, something more?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling (:Sorry for the slow updates, I had GCSE exams but now it's summer! Plus my computer crashed and I lost the document I was recently writing for this chapter so I had to restart it all xD

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter noticed something unusual in his surroundings even before he woke up. He gripped the bedsheets tightly, comfy underneath the warmth of them and sighed deeply, beginning to stir. He lay on his side and slowly opened his eyes.<p>

At once, he knew something was off. His headache had cleared from last night and he felt tones better. He gave a yawn and reached over to his bedside for his glasses, but they weren't there. He frowned and sat up, suddenly wide awake and he looked around the room, expecting to see the warm colours of the Gryffindor dormitory and the familiar faces of his friends, sleeping underneath the warm covers.

It wasn't like that. Not at _all_.

Instead, a cold and unfamiliar site surrounded him and unfamiliar faces were sleeping underneath green sheets. He saw Zabini and Nott sleeping and Harry's mouth slowly opened in shock.

What the hell was going on here?

He shook his head and frowned as he searched for the sleeping body of Draco, but Draco was nowhere to be found.

Why was Draco not here? Had he moved dormitory's? Harry shook his head and quietly climbed out of bed as not to disturb the sleeping snakes. His legs seemed to take control of him as he somehow found himself in the Slytherin bathroom(that was where he thought he was) and closed the door. Quietly, he tiptoed across the mirror and put the tap water on. He closed his eyes, dreading about what he was about to see and he opened them.

Instead of green eyes meeting green eyes and a messy pit of black hair and the usual lightening bolt that usually matched him when he was looking in the mirror, instead cold grey eyes and sleak blond hair that lay on top of his head matched his.

He stumbled back a little, shocked, and so did Draco in the mirror. Harry stood there, staring awkwardly at Draco and slowly, he lifted his left hand high in the air. Draco in the mirror copied him, sharng the same expression on Harry's face. Harry then realized who he was.

He was _Draco Malfoy._

He staggered back a bit more, his body against the wall and he closed his eyes.

What has fate done to them? If he was in Draco's body, then where could Draco be?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Oi! Hurry up in there Draco, other people need to have a pee too!" A voice shouted and he recognized it as Blaise's.

Harry gave a wry grin and unlocked the door to become face to face with Blaise Zabini.

Blaise grinned. "What took you so long? Admiring yourself in the mirror?"

Harry stood there awkwardly and Blaise rolled his eyes before he slapped him on the back. "Jeez. You're sure a killjoy. I'm only messing. You look like you seen a corpse!"

"I do?" Harry asked slowly and Blaise shook his head.

"Bloody hell, you really are slow today Malfoy. Anyway, it's _my _turn to use the bathroom then it's Nott then dunderhead 1 and dunderhead 2," This time, Harry smirked as he realized he was referring to Crabbe and Goyle. "That's more like it. Now shove off, I like my privacy,"

Harry walked back to his bed and quickly pulled on his new Slytherin robes. He felt so different. So cold inside. A thought quickly occurred to him and he automatically looked at his left arm.

Was it possible...that, Draco Malfoy, could be a Death Eater? Harry shook his head. He'll have to have a look at that later to see if it was true and he gave a shudder at the thought.

He was baring a mark of the man who was trying to kill him.

"Ready to head downstairs? Nott's ready now and we could just leave the dunderheads in bed. It'll be fun watching them getting told off," Blaise smirked and swung his bag over his shoulder and Harry did the same.

"Hang on a minute!" Blaise called as Harry headed out of the door. Harry stopped, not wanting to be out of character, and turned to look at Blaise with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you forgetting something?" Blaise said.

Harry frowned. "Forgetting what?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Your wand you dolt." Blaise held it up and threw it at him and Harry caught it perfectly. Draco's wand felt alien to him, not at all the feelings he had with his own wand and Harry somehow had a feeling that the wand knew it wasn't Draco. The _real _Draco.

"Thanks." Harry muttered and stuffed the wand inside his back pockets.

"You're welcome. Come on Nott, let's go." A short brown haired boy came into view and ran down stairs, jumping the last three steps. "Come on guys, I'm actually hungry for once!" Nott moaned as he waited impatiently.

Blaise sniggered and quickly they left the common room and headed towards the hall.

"Good thing we have Snape for double potions. It's so much fun watching the Gryffindorks torture," Blaise said and helped himself to food. Harry said nothing and started to eat breakfast.

"Uh-oh. Malfoy, brace yourself. Here she comes," Harry looked up at him questioningly as he had no idea who he was talking about then, a girl with short dark brown hair came up to him who Harry realized as Pansy Parkinson. He gave an inwards groan.

Just great.

"What's wrong with me Blaise?" She asked and glared at Blaise and plonked herself next to Nott. Blaise gulped and looked at Harry for help. Harry grinned and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You just talk too much,"

Pansy scoffed.

"As if I didn't know that. Seriously, _girls _love to gossip! You should of gotten that by now,"

"We did when we first met her on the train," Blaise muttered underneath his breath to Harry and Pansy choosed to ignore his comment.

"What's up Draco? You looked like you seen someone die," Pansy asked.

"That's what I asked him this morning. But no answer. He's like a walking zombie,"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just... a little tired."

"Tired? Heard that excuse before. Come on Draco, what's up?"

Harry shook his head. "Nothing's up. Just feeling a little ill today,"

"Pansy leave him be. He don't want to talk about it,"

Then suddenly, the doors of the great hall flew open and Harry saw his former body running up to him quickly. The other Slytherins took a quick look at each other and held their wands at the ready.

Then it came to him.

It wasn't Him that was running towards him. Of course, it was his body, but inside it was Draco Malfoy.

They have been body swapped.

Draco came up towards him and sent him a glare.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" He hissed and all eyes laid upon them as Harry looked into his former green eyes and he suddenly saw why people always looked deeply into them.

He really _does _have his mother's eyes.


	3. Running up that Hill

**Title: **Sweet Curse

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Slash, swearing and randomness.

**Summary: **After a potions accident, Harry and Draco swap bodies. While both struggling to survive different lives, will they both find friendship and perhaps, something more?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was not a morning person.<p>

You might of found that surprising, since him being the bad guy and all, but seriously, wake him up at 6am in the morning and you're a dead person.

No matter who it was. Even if it was bloody Lord Voldemort who was waking him up in the morning.

Though he doubt that'll ever happen.

"Oi! Harry! It's time to wake up!" Draco was sleeping peacefully underneath the warm covers, quite happy and content when he was rudely disturbed by loud shouting coming from an unfamiliar voice. He groaned and he snuggled in deeper under the covers when he felt the covers being ripped of him from his grasp.

Blaise should know him by now not to do that to him in the morning.

Plus he was definitely not called _Harry._

Draco gave an angry growl and he slowly woke up.

Everything seemed blurred. He couldn't see and he suddenly gave a panic attack.

Was he going blind?

"Hey, you _were_ the one that told me to get you up early so don't you growl at me. Anyway, here's your glasses. You knocked them off your bedside last night after a nightmare," Someone handed him some glasses. Since when did he wear glasses? Since when did he have nightmares?

Oh yeah. He always has nightmares. But the glasses...

He's never worn glasses in his life and when he put them on, he felt like a completely different person.

That's because he was.

He looked around the room slowly, trying hard not to show any shocked expression as he realized that he wasn't in the Slytherin's boy dormitory anymore.

In fact, he was in totally different room.

He was in the _Gryffindor's dormitory_.

"You're not just gonna sit in bed all day and gawk at us like you never seen us before are you? Because we have about four other people wanting to use the bathroom and you're first because you're the quickest," Weasley said as he threw a pillow at him. Draco was caught off guard and he quickly got out of bed, somehow, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own and thankfully knew where they were going. It was as though he did this every single other day.

Draco shut the bathroom door behind him and slowly, dreading to see who he was. But somehow, he already had an idea of who he was.

He looked up and instead of cold grey eyes meeting grey eyes, bright green emerald eyes matched emerald eyes and a lightening bolt on his forehead.

He stumbled back a little. Surprised.

How was this possible? How could he of ended up in Harry Potter's body? Millions of unanswered questions ran through his head and he had nobody to answer them for him.

What could he possibly do? He was in the body of the boy, who the man he was working for, wanted dead.

Or, who wanted _him _dead.

Draco closed his eyes and he slowly opened them. Splashing cold water onto his face and he quickly brushed his teeth. He suddenly had a thought.

If he was in Harry's body... That means...

He slowly looked at his left arm and he unrolled his sleeve. There was no dark mark upon his arm. No nightmare skull and an evil looking snake coming out.

He gave a small grin.

He was free for just a little while. He might as well enjoy his freedom while he can.

And he was going to have some fun. Before he could think any longer, he heard an impatient knock on the door.

"Oi! Hurry up Harry! You been in there for 20 minutes!" Weasley shouted. Draco grinned and he walked towards the door, unlocking it and Weasley fell through, face first onto the floor.

He watched amusedly as Weasley picked himself up.

"That's not funny. Now move out of the way, it's my turn!" Draco felt himself being shoved back into the room and he glared at the retreating figure of the red head before heading back to his bed to get ready for the day.

Draco quickly got changed into his new Gryffindor robes and he shuddered as he put them, not used to them and he always hated the bloody house.

"Why did you have to wake me up early anyway?" Draco grumbled as Weasley came out of the bathroom. Weasley rolled his eyes.

"Because last night you told me to get you up _early _so you won't be late for class. And thank Merlin you did wake up because we have to get down to the great hall now!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason why?"

Ron scoffed. "And you call yourself my best friend? I'm hungry of course!" Weasley picked up a wand and chucked it at Draco before dashing to the door. "Come on, last one there is a greasy haired git!"

Weasley disappeared behind the door and Draco stood there looking at the new, unfamiliar wand in his hand. It felt unreal and the wand seemed to be jumpy in his grip, it felt as though the wand knew he wasn't _Harry. _

As he picked up his bag and headed towards the door, he stopped as he felt a throbbing pain through his head and he gasped in shock and closed his eyes. Sudden images were appearing in front of him and he faintly saw the dark lord in an empty black room, laughing.

The image vanished as quickly as it came and Draco had to grab hold of the door to keep his balance.

What the hell did he just have then? Was it a vision of some sort? Something of the future?

He shook his head and he rubbed his new scar which was burning painfully.

He had to talk to Potter. But where the hell could Potter be?

Draco thought about it more as he left the common room and walked down stairs and a sudden thought came to him.

They've body swapped!

It was perfect. How else could he explain the situation? Body swapping was a rare and tricky process and a very dangerous one at that. Draco had only heard of one or two things about it, he'll have to look it up in the library later.

He found Weasley tapping his foot impatiently outside the great hall, his arms folded and Draco thought for a minute that Weasley looked like one hungry rabbit.

Well, a ginger rabbit at that.

"You're a greasy haired git for the day. What took you so long? Anyway, come on! I'm _starving!_" He whined and Draco chuckled.

He slowly walked through the hall and he faintly heard Blaise talking to Pansy.

"Pansy leave him be. He doesn't want to talk about it,"

Suddenly, he felt anger towards Harry. He felt hatred run through his entire body.

He was the one who caused this! He was the one who caused this sick joke!

He rushed over to the Slytherin table, Weasley shouting and gawking at him as he ran.

He gave a glare and he looked deeply into his used to be grey eyes.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" He hissed and he felt all eyes lay upon them. "Because if it is, you're dead."


	4. Lost

**Title: **Sweet Curse

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Slash, swearing and randomness.

**Summary: **After a potions accident, Harry and Draco swap bodies. While both struggling to survive different lives, will they both find friendship and perhaps, something more?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**Note: **So sorry for the loss of update! Been very busy but hopefully, more chapters are coming!:)

* * *

><p>Harry blinked.<p>

"Come on Malfoy," Draco said, waving his arms about and Harry noticed that Draco's confidence was wearing off. "Don't deny that you did this,"

Harry quickly looked at the hall, and found that everyone was watching them in awe and suspicion.

"_Not here!" _Harry hissed quietly. Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine. I will send you an owl later and you better owe me details or else you are in deep shit," He turned on his heels and stormed off and Ron started gawking at him while Hermione raised her eyebrow and Harry wished that he was other there with them instead of near Blaise and Pansy.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaise asked, stunned and the hall resumed to its usual chatter, trying to ignore what just happened.

"I have no idea," Harry admitted.

Blaise snorted.

"Come on Malfoy, stop pulling my leg. You clearly knew what was going on,"

"Look, I had no idea what was going on with _Potter_. I'm just as lost as you are,"

"Right, chill your beans," Blaise said, putting his hands up in mock surrender, although he still wanted more details about what was going on between him and Malfoy.

"Maybe Potter has finally gone mad?" Pansy suggested as she took a drink of tea.

Blaise snorted. "Seriously Pansy? That's the best reason for that you can come up with?"

"Well, Potter has...gone unbalanced for the past few years hasn't he?" She leaned across Nott and dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I mean, what with the death of his godfather and the weight of the wizarding world, I'm sure that is enough to drive anybody insane!"

"I'm not hungry," Harry said suddenly not feeling hungry anymore, he pushed his plate away from him and he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Blaise groaned. "Come on Draco, you barely ate!"

"I'm _not _hungry," Sometimes he was thankful for Draco's reputation in Hogwarts and Blaise immediately became quite.

"Fine. You do know what lesson we have today do you?" Blaise asked amusedly.

"Er..."

"Charms you dolt. I will meet you there and you better save me that bloody seat too," Blaise said and he turned to face Pansy who was sitting next to him.

"What's up with him today?" She whispered and Harry could feel her eyes looking into the back of his head as he walked out of the hall and Harry heard no more of the conversation between them.

What was happening to him? Why was he in Draco's body? He sighed and waited outside the Charms classroom, slumping against the wall.

"Everything all right Malfoy?" A squeaky voice asked and Harry jumped, still unfamiliar that he was Malfoy. "You're early for once,"

Harry gave a small grin. "Didn't feel hungry sir,"

"Ah. I see. Come in, we still have five minutes before the others come in," Flitwick stood aside, letting him go through the door and Harry sat down, somehow his legs seeming to have a mind of their own.

"Have a biscuit," Harry had to blink twice, not sure if he had heard his professor correctly.

"Have a what?" He asked as Flitwick came up before him and he tiptoed to place the small plate filled with biscuits in front of him.

"Have a biscuit Mr. Malfoy. It'll do you good," He gave a small smile before walking back towards his own desk. Harry stared at the plate before him before doing as he was told and after he had finished, he felt loads better. The plate disappeared and as Harry was about to thank Flitwick, the door opened and the Slytherins barged in and Blaise sat down next to him, huffing.

"What's up with you?" Harry asked.

"You left me alone with Pansy. _Not _a good idea Draco."

Harry gave a light chuckle. "She brainwashed you?"

"Something along the lines..."

"Now now class! Today, we are going to be doing to a little bit of revision on the Cheering Charm!" Flitwick announced and the class brightened up and began to take notes.

Harry wondered how Draco was doing in his body. He only hoped that Draco was not messing around or messing things up for him.

He all ready had enough trouble as it is.

He definitely needed a cheering charm done on him today.


	5. Take The Devil In Me

**Title: **Sweet Curse

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings:** Harry/Draco

**Warnings: **Slash, swearing and randomness.

**Summary: **After a potions accident, Harry and Draco swap bodies. While both struggling to survive different lives, will they both find friendship and perhaps, something more?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Everything belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Ron hissed, grabbing Draco by the collar and pushed him down into the seat next to him. "You do <em>not <em>on whatever occasions go over to the Slytherin table. They are _all _evil, you understand?"

"Ron!" Hermione said, horrified. "Not all Slytherin's are evil."

"Since when have you ever met a nice Slytherin?" Ron argued back.

"When you are about to grow up!" Hermione hissed, snapping her book shut and Draco bent his head down and stared at the empty plate. "Not all Slytherin's are evil! Remember Peter Pettigrew? He was a Gryffindor and he turned out evil!" Hermione pointed out.

"Oh, so you're telling me that everyone is evil now?" Ron scoffed, chucking a piece of bread into his mouth and Draco looked disgusted at him.

"No!" Hermione said and she glared at Ron. "What I'm trying to say is that just because of the house they're in, doesn't mean they have the traits of that particular house!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "She still hasn't sorted out her priorities," He whispered.

"I have to agree with her Ron," Draco found himself saying and Hermione beamed over her book.

Ron looked bewildered at him. "Harry mate-"

Draco pushed his arm away. "Not all Slytherin's are evil. I've had enough. Hermione, what lesson have we got now?" He asked.

"Transfiguration," She said at once and Draco grabbed his bag and without looking back, walked out of the hall, not caring about the looks people gave him.

Draco couldn't understand how Harry could put up with those two idiots. Okay, he has to admit, the Granger girl was rather clever and a loyal friend but Weasley was a total idiot.

Draco couldn't understand how Potter put up with him. At least Hermione had sense and could give everybody a chance where as Ron would presume everyone that is not a Gryffindor, is evil.

He rolled his eyes and found himself outside the Transfiguration classroom. He was the first one there and he knew that he was supposed to have charms this morning and he only hoped that Potter was taking notes on what he was doing for his upcoming O.W.L.S.

He didn't want to disappoint his mother or father with his grades. They have enough trouble all ready at home.

Shit.

Does this now mean that Harry has to finish off his task? To kill the person he trusted the most?

Harry knows nothing of it.

Shit.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes. Why couldn't things go to plan just for once?

It was nearly summer and Draco was nearly done with his plan. But what would happen if everyone found that Harry was in fact, in Draco's body?

He walked in and sat down in one of the chairs while waiting for everybody else and he sat in silence, thinking about what was going on.

Was this one of Voldemort's plan that had been unknown to Draco?

Who knows. He will have to write to Harry as soon as possible to let him know.

Or should he?


End file.
